Praise
by Sylar Tanka
Summary: Karkat is bored of the movie he and Dave are watching.


Karkat sat quietly watching a movie with Dave draped over his lap playing some hand held game so Karkat could focus on the movie that was playing. The movie was terrible, even by his standards it was too sappy and sentimental. He started absent mindedly playing with Dave's hair, he wasn't quite sure how Dave managed to stay in the position he'd been in for so long. His chest was on Karkat's lap and he'd propped himself up with his elbows on a pillow. Karkat could feel him lean into his hand a little as he started to massage Dave's scalp carefully.

"Bored of the movie Kitkat?" He asked. Dave smiled as he watched the characters move quickly about on his screen.

"Maybe a little," Karkat said. Dave was leaning into his hand more letting his eyes close just a bit. Karkat smiled and pulled his hair lightly, "you're such a good boy." Dave glanced at him quickly; Karkat could tell that he'd said the right thing to get him interested.

"Oh am I?" Dave asked. He turned back to the game again. Karkat simply smiled, he knew it wouldn't get him the first time, so he leaned forward pressing his lips to his ear.

"Yeah you are, and I'd really like it if you could be better," He said. Dave had tried really hard when they'd started dating and having sex to keep Karkat from knowing about this thing he had for praising him. It wasn't really hard to figure out after their first time, even after the first time they'd given each other blow jobs was enough to know how much he liked it.

"And how could I do that?" Dave asked. He had shifted now so Karkat could get at his ear better which Karkat licked lightly.

"You could start by getting on your knees," Karkat said. Dave glanced at him again before closing his game and setting it on the coffee table. He stood and knelt on the floor in front of Karkat. "Good boy," Karkat said.

"Is there anything else I could do?" Dave asked. He looked a little too giddy about it which only made Karkat a little more heated. Dave had the slightest bit of red on his face as Karkat ran his fingers back into his hair.

"I don't know, maybe you should just please me, and then I'll tell you just how good you are," Karkat said. That instruction seemed to make Dave far too excited as he quickly leaned in to unzip Karkat's pants with his teeth. After getting the zipper down, he pulled the button next still being sure to use his mouth. He'd use his mouth for everything except pulling down Karkat's pants and boxers; he started kissing his naval lightly, biting and licking as he moved down. Karkat's bulge was still in its sheath, but he could feel it starting to move out as Dave worked his way down.

"How do I?" Dave asked. You realized you'd never started any situation like this without being completely aroused first, but Dave didn't really miss a beat licking the spot where your bulge usually was seemed to be enough to get it to poke out a bit. Once the tip was out, Dave started sucking on it coaxing it out little by little as he sucked it into his mouth. It wasn't long before he had the whole thing in his mouth while Karkat groaned lightly.

Slowly, Dave pulled Karkat's bulge out of his mouth letting the tip wrap around his tongue in an attempt to hold on before pulling it completely away. Dave watched Karkat's bulge writhe in his hands for a moment before licking the entire length. It was tricky to keep it from wriggling into his mouth, but he'd gotten better at it since they'd started doing this. Karkat felt his stomach hitch as warmth started to gather in the pit while Dave licked and sucked the very tip of his bulge.

"Ah, yeah good boy," Karkat said. He grabbed a fist full of Dave's hair pressing him down a little. Dave moaned around him, which felt amazing for Karkat. Dave loved the feeling of Karkat's bulge wriggling down his throat and he tried to let him do it as often as possible. Karkat had been much quicker to climax from this than sex anyway, so he figured that this little oral fixation he had was a win-win situation. "Come on, faster please," Karkat said.

Dave smirked as he popped off of Karkat momentarily so he could lick him again and shift his position. Karkat groaned and ran his fingers through Dave's hair again as Dave started to go down on him, this time quickly picking up a pace that was better for him.

"Oh god you're so good at this," Karkat said. Dave was sucking and licking every inch of Karkat's bulge making sure to clean all of the genetic material off of it as it started to trickle out of the tip. Dave shifted forward so he could start moving more directly on top of Karkat, pushing him as deep as he could each time he brought down his head. Karkat moaned and bucked his hips into Dave's mouth lightly making his throat contract around his tip as he gagged for just a moment. Dave quickly slid Karkat's bulge out of his mouth and glanced at him, his face more red than before. "Be a good boy and eat me out," Karkat said. Dave smirked still blushing more than normal for him.

"Of course." Dave picked up Karkat's legs and placed them on his shoulders so he could reach his nook a little better. He leaned into Karkat enough to run his tongue along the folds of Karkat's nook, pulling the soft skin open so he could get better access to the pink insides. He ran his tongue around the entrance lightly, stretching it just a bit.

"Yes, right there please," Karkat said. He let out little whines and grabbed onto Dave's hair again just for something to hold onto as Dave started massaging his nook with his tongue.

"Is it good?" Dave asked. He's started using his tongue to stretch Karkat's nook more as Karkat's legs started to slip off his shoulders.

"Yes, it's very good," Karkat said. He was letting out soft little moans as Dave pressed his tongue deeper not daring to use his fingers. Dave loved the sounds that Karkat made when he licked Karkat's nook or bulge. Each sublime little moan bringing up his dick without even a touch; Dave focused on Karkat's nook and noises making sure he was whining and begging underneath him before he started to tune into what Karkat was saying in his lusty slur. "… lap." Karkat said.

"What babe?" Dave asked. He ran his tongue up Karkat's bulge again; now that it was covered in genetic material again it seemed to taste almost sweeter than it did before.

"I said, be a good boy and get in my lap," Karkat said. Dave chuckled letting the tip of Karkat's bulge wrap around his tongue again.

"But I've hardly gotten to eat you out," Dave said. His speech was a little impaired by Karkat's bulge, but still understandable as Karkat reached down to raise his chin with one hand.

"Yeah, but you want to be a good boy right?" Karkat asked. Dave's face grew dark red. This was the first time Karkat had really played on that little kink of his and Dave was falling for it hard.

"Y-yeah," he said. His whole body seemed to stammer as Karkat smiled darkly.

"Then do as I say," he said. Dave quickly stood and took his pants off before crawling into Karkat's lap. Karkat's bulge wriggled underneath him as he straddled the troll's hips. He pulled Dave forward a little being sure his bulge didn't accidentally slip inside him. Once he had his bulge under control, Karkat reached under Dave so he could get at his own nook fingering himself just long enough for his fingers to get slick before moving his hand to Dave's ass.

"Jesus Karkat," Dave said. Karkat slid his fingers inside Dave easily moving and scissoring them as Dave groaned over him. Karkat teased him for a bit as he made sure he was plenty wet as he ran his free hand up Dave's shirt. Dave instinctively wrapped his arms around Karkat's shoulders pulling closer to him as Karkat fingered him. He huffed lightly and moved his mouth near Karkat's ear licking it lightly; he kissed his way up Karkat's head accidentally taking mouthfuls of hair on the off chance that Karkat made him gasp. Dave quickly made his way up to Karkat's horn licking it lightly before pulling a hand up to rub it and as he did, Karkat started letting out soft purrs that seemed to vibrate his whole body.

"Dave I want you to ride me," Karkat said. He pulled his fingers out of Dave's ass so he could position his bulge before quickly pushing in. Dave let out a sweet moan as Karkat pulled him the rest of the way down onto his bulge. Karkat let his hands slide down to Dave's hips tracing his little circles on his thighs as Dave got used to him being in his ass.

"Come on Karkat move," Dave said. Karkat chuckled pressing his fingers into Dave's hip bones.

"Didn't you hear me? I said I want you to ride me." He leaned into Dave's chest slightly so he could bite and suck on his skin. Shuddering, Dave started moving slowly just enough to get a little friction, but not enough to satisfy either of them. He slumped into Karkat more, pulling on his horn so he could lean back and move more easily. Karkat could feel the heat gathering in his stomach, but Dave was still moving painfully slow. He slid his hands down to Dave's ass digging his nails into it hard; Dave responded by speeding up a little, now letting out soft moans as he moved his hips.

"Kar, my dick, please." Dave was sputtering as he managed to even his pace while Karkat glanced down at the throbbing erection that was between them. He grinned darkly and glanced up at Dave. Taking off his shades, Karkat felt his bulge twitch and get wetter at the sight of Dave's needy eyes. He pulled Dave into a kiss effectively stopping his movements altogether so he could start moving for him.

"You'll get what you want if you're a good boy," Karkat said. Dave whined and wrapped his arms around Karkat's shoulders again. He tangled his fingers into Karkat's hair quickly so he could pull it lightly as Karkat quickened his pace. Dave could no longer form coherent sentences, it felt like his legs were made of gelatin, and Karkat was the only thing he had to hold onto. Karkat was digging his nails into Dave as his movement became more erratic and sharp, he couldn't hear the movie playing anymore past Dave's yelling and moaning. Karkat pulled out quickly as he started to come covering both of them in red genetic material. Dave made another long whining noise his dick still throbbing against Karkat's stomach.

"Karkat please," Dave said. He was mumbling against Karkat's ear as he pulled harder on Karkat's hair.

"Don't worry," Karkat said, "you'll get what you want."

Karkat moved him off his lap so they were sitting next to each other on the couch before crawling into his lap. He pressed the tip of Dave's boner against the opening of his nook. Dave choked a little as Karkat's nook slid over him. He pressed his face into Karkat's chest as he started to move.

"H-holy shit," Dave said. Karkat started to move a little faster as Dave got his bearings on what was happening. He moved his hands onto Karkat's ass and started moving him faster. Leaning down to kiss him again, Karkat picked up his pace slamming down on Dave as hard as he could.

"God your dick feels so good," Karkat said. After all the neglect it didn't take long to get him to come, throbbing inside Karkat. Karkat kept moving forcing Dave to ride out the orgasm despite his meek protests as Karkat whispered sweet things to him.

"Fuck." Dave muttered as he lifted Karkat off of him. Both their legs were shaking lightly as they quickly started to curl into each other on the couch. "Was it good?" He asked.

Karkat nodded as his eyes started to slip closed, "you were good." 


End file.
